Loved Ones
by peannie
Summary: Ehehe, my own characters crossed over into the same story. Solki is from Draco Saga. Alexander is from some story I haven't started yet. x.x


Ehehe .. a friend and I got bored one day. X3 The typing of the story was to be different, but eh. e.e'; Though this was done with a friend, both characters belong to me. 3 We both had fun in making this. x3

-------Beginning: Loved Ones------------

Solki pets Alexanders head.

Alexander licks his palm.

Solki wipes said palm on his jeans,holding him. "What to do, what to do...?"

Alexander> "Do me .." -blushes, pressing his cheek against his-

Solki> "Uhm..okay..but where is the bed?"

Alexander> -points-

Alexander> "There."

Solki> "..." -walks over to said bed and sits at the corner of it-

Alexander does the same, laying on the right side.

Solki hugs him from behind, slowly rubbing Alexanders thigh.

Alexander blushes deeply, rubbing his cheek against the pillow.

Solki rubs his inner thigh in gentle strokes.

Alexander rolls over to face him, moaning quietly from his touch.

Solki rubs the front of his crotch, kissing him lightly.

Alexander wraps his arms around his neck, pressing fully against him.

Solki blushes, holding him.

Alexander> "You want to?" -pulls on his pants a little-

Solki nods slowly.

Alexander> "Then go ahead .." -kisses his cheek, hiding his blush-

Solki tugs on his pants a bit.

Alexander unbuttons his pants, pulling them off, but leaves his boxers on.

Solki rubs his crotch a bit, scooting down.

Alexander> "What're you gonna do?"

Solki> "If you want I could, uhm..." -blushes deeply-

Solki> "Or not, it's up to you ..."

Alexander> "Gonna have to be a li'l bit more specific .." -nods a bit-

Solki> "I could lick it maybe...is what I'm asking..." -bites his lip-

Alexander crosses his legs slightly, nodding only a bit.

Solki rubs the front of his boxers slowly. "If you don't want me to that's okay..."

Alexander> "No, I sort of .. do .."

Solki slides his hand down the front of his boxers, holding it gently. "Mind taking them off?"

Alexander uncrosses his legs, taking them off.

Solki gently strokes it. "How's that ?"

Alexander nods, afraid to open his mouth.

Solki leans his head over it, hesitant. He licks its head in a slow circle.

Alexander bites down on his lip, gripping the pillow tightly as his tongue touches it.

Solki places the head of it in his mouth, stroking it with his tongue slowly, rubbing a thigh to ease him.

Alexander> "You don't have to do this if you don't want .." -lets out a soft moan, hugging the pillow to his chest-

Solki looks up at Alexander. "Its okay, really." He smiled.

Alexander blushes deeply.

Solki strokes it slowly. "Just relax..."

Alexander takes a deep breath, calming down from the excitement.

Solki gently places the head in his mouth, licking around the center of the head before slowly going doing the shaft and back up again, blushing.

Alexander> "It feels so wrong .." -moans lustfully- "but so good ..."

Solki rubs the shaft as he goes down, swirling his tongue around it as he comes back up, moaning as he repeats this.

Alexander bites down on the pillow, sighing lightly, feeling like a whole amount of stress was just relieved off of him.

Solki breaks away and gently strokes the shaft of it slowly, going faster little by little.

Alexander blushes as it gets harder.

Solki> "Don't be embarassed."

Alexander> "Easy for you to say." He snorted.

Solki rubs a soft spot on his thigh, going down again on him.

Alexander giggles, hiding a moan.

Solki slowly uses his tongue, up and down, frenching the head every so often.

Alexander tenses up ever so slightly, letting out a breath as some of his stuff spurts out.

Solki doesn't mind the taste in his mouth and continues still, rubbing below the shaft in a short motion.

Alexander> "Enjoying yourself .. ?" -hides his face behind the pillow-

Solki looks up at him, blushing.

Solki> "Are you?"

Alexander> "Suppose so." -nods-

Solki> "Suppose?"

Alexander> -nods again, looking past the pillow-

Solki strokes a little bit faster than before.

Alexander closes his eyes, whining a little bit.

Solki slows down. "Whats the matter?"

Alexander> "Be careful .." -blushes-

Solki> "..." -giggles- "Afraid it'll get on me ?"

Alexander> "No." X3

Solki licks the head once more, slowly stroking it and up and down. "You enjoying yourself?"

Alexander> "Yes, yes I am."

Solki rubs his cheek against it, kissing the shaft playfully.

Alexander> "Y'sure you should be doing things like that?" -snorts, looking away-

Solki> "I could just swallow it ..?"

Alexander> "You could .. but keep going .."

Solki does what he'd done before, frenching its head every other stroke and lick.

Alexander moans deeply, feeling so close.

Solki rubs under the shaft, licking behind the head.

Alexander gasps, more of his stuff seeping through.

Solki coughs, having swallowed most of it.

Solki breaks away from it, not looking up at him.

Alexander> "You can stop.." -blush-

Solki> -cuddles him- "Allright."

------Ending: Loved Ones------


End file.
